


Coming Home

by ohgeelato



Series: Skyhold Shenanigans [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: A teensy bit of smut at the end, Blow Jobs, Coming home sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Implied Relationships, M/M, Private relationships, Side Relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohgeelato/pseuds/ohgeelato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trevelyan had been gone for three months with little contact. When he finally returns, Cullen is slightly mad, but mostly relieved. Fluff and smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the same world state as my [Silver Lining](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3837235) fic. I alluded to a Cullen/M!Inquisitor pairing in that fic so here it is now!

               “Commander, the Inquisitor and his party have been sighted just outside Skyhold,” the messenger reported.

               Cullen nodded, “Yes, thank you,” and dismissed the man. He pretended to still be reading the report he had been holding until he heard the door close after the messenger. Cullen waited for two beats, and then dropped the act.

               Trevelyan had been gone for about three months with little news, even from Leliana. In fact, the last time there had been any news from him was about three weeks prior to their arrival today. Cullen had tried really hard to focus on the troops and training, but he had been told by no less than nine people since Trevelyan left that he seemed distracted. He had even gotten a visit from Cole and that was just…not something that he needed.

               The thought of the odd pale boy peering at him from the top of the ladder to his makeshift room when he woke up that one morning after a particularly bad night had Cullen shivering. He did not trust that spirit, regardless of Trevelyan’s assurances of his good intentions.

               The point is, Cullen had been out of sorts with the absence of Trevelyan. The only other person who had even seem as disquieted as Cullen had been the Iron Bull. And he only knew this because Sera had compared the two of them once when she was talking to Cullen. It should bother Cullen that he couldn’t even remember what Sera had been talking about, but honestly if it had been important, Cullen wouldn’t have forgotten it.

               He was trying to rearrange the mess on his table, trying to drag out the time before going to meet up with Trevelyan. He didn’t want to seem too eager.

               When he realized he was basically just shuffling papers from one side of his table to the other, he forced himself to stop. Taking a deep breath to still his nerves, he headed to the gates of Skyhold.

               Back when they had first moved to Skyhold, whenever Trevelyan came back from any of his journeys, there would be a rather sizable group of people waiting at the gates for his return. Somehow people would just know when he was coming back, despite the orders to only inform the advisors and those in the inner circle of such information. Gossip just spread like wildfire in Skyhold, something Cullen had tried to stop although his efforts were met with little success.

               However, after the hundredth time the Inquisitor had gone on one of his little trips and returned, the group of people waiting for his arrival had been reduced to only a handful.

               Today was no different. Everyone was just milling about Skyhold, going about their duties. Cullen spotted Master Dennet at the gates, ready to take charge of the mounts after their travels. He also saw one of Leliana’s people, ready to get a report from Trevelyan probably. He jogged up to them and nodded in acknowledgement when they saw him.

               Just like Leliana, he could have sent one of his men to greet the Inquisitor and his party and get a report for him. Which he did do, sometimes, to maintain a semblance of professionalism. Of course, with how much he had been worrying, there was no way that was going to happen this time.

               Cullen was just about to ask Master Dennet about the state of the stables when he heard a loud voice calling his name. He looked for the source and saw the Iron Bull lumbering towards them.

               “Iron Bull,” he said when the Qunari came near enough, “what brings you here today?”

               The Iron Bull was looking at him with an odd look on his face as he said, “I’m just waiting for Dorian. Someone told me they were almost back.”

               Cullen coughed embarrassedly into his hand. Of course that’s what he was doing.

               “Waiting for the boss, are you?” the Iron Bull asked casually, his mouth curling into an easy smile.

               Cullen coughed into his hand again. “Ah, yes, I am. Just here to get a report on his travels this time,” he said, even as he realized his attempts to mask his true intentions were not going to fool the Iron Bull. He often forgot the Qunari was a Ben-Hassrath spy.

               Iron Bull’s smile widened into a mischievous grin. But he then engaged Leliana’s spy in conversation, which Cullen was eternally grateful for.

               Just then, he heard the trumpeting sound of a horn blaring throughout the courtyard. He instinctively stood at attention, something years of training had hammered into him. The tall, wide gates of Skyhold creaked open slowly. Cullen could see Trevelyan, Dorian, Varric and Cassandra coming in through the gates at the other end of the bridge. From what he could tell, they all seemed to be no worse for wear, although a little tired. In fact, everyone seemed to be in good spirits, especially Trevelyan and Sera. As they came nearer to the inner gate, which had also been opened, the party picked up their pace, no doubt eager to be back in the safety and comfort of Skyhold.

               The moment they passed through the inner gate, the Iron Bull was by the side of Dorian, pulling him into his arms even before Dorian could dismount his horse properly. Dorian didn’t even look surprised, just tiredly nuzzling into the embrace. Cullen could see their mouths moving but they were talking in such a low voices that he couldn’t hear what they were saying to each other. Not that he wanted to eavesdrop on them. Still, the sight of them reunited made Cullen smile.

               He turned to face the rest of the party. Varric was already heading towards the tavern, his usual stop after his return, and Cassandra was deep in conversation with Leliana’s agent. Trevelyan meanwhile was still by his mount, a terrifying blue dracolisk, and actually petting its rump. Master Dennet was next to him, attempting to soothe the beast and lead it back to stables. Cullen thought it prudent to stay away till the dracolisk had been led away.

               When Master Dennet finally managed to lead the dracolisk back towards the stables, Cullen approached the Inquisitor. Trevelyan was actually grinning at the dracolisk as it was being led away. Cullen will never understand why he was so excited about dracolisks. The man must have bought every type of dracolisk he could find.

               “Inquisitor,” Cullen said, trying to get his attention. Trevelyan turned around to face him. His face was still lit up as he said, “Cullen!” He stepped closer and for a split second Cullen thought something was going to happen, but Trevelyan merely leaned in for a casual barely-a-second hug.

               When he leaned back, Trevelyan gave Cullen a small smirk.

               “So what’s been going on around here?” Trevelyan asked, already walking towards the Great Hall. Cullen kept pace with him as he filled him in with the happenings of Skyhold, not in any particular order other than the order he remembered them in.

               Trevelyan spoke very little as they made their way slowly through the Great Hall, with Cullen occasionally having to stop whenever anyone tried to strike up a conversation with the Inquisitor. Trevelyan would graciously reply with one or two perfunctory greets, but quickly moved on before he could get sucked into conversation with the Orlesians who were somehow always in the Great Hall.

               They stopped outside the door to Trevelyan’s room.

               “Josephine has asked me to notify you that Sera has put in a request for five bolts of silk. She wasn’t sure if she should send out the order before asking you first.” Cullen paused and added, “We talked about this and we both couldn’t figure out what Sera could possibly do with them. Which makes us rather nervous, you understand.”

               Trevelyan laughed but stopped to consider it for a second before saying, “Put in the order. It’s silk. It’s harmless.”

               Cullen stopped himself from sighing. “Yes, Inquisitor,” he said.

               Trevelyan opened the door to his room and beckoned for Cullen to go through first. Cullen nodded tightly and strode through the door. Trevelyan followed closely behind, shutting the door after him. The moment the door thumped shut, Trevelyan threw his arms around Cullen, who barely turned around in time to get an armful of Inquisitor.

               Trevelyan nuzzled his face slightly into Cullen’s furry pauldrons. Cullen wrapped his arms around him, tentatively at first but he slowly tightened his grip.

               “I’ve missed you,” Trevelyan sighed into his pauldrons.

               Cullen rested his chin lightly on Trevelyan’s head. He could feel the mage running his hands through his furs. He ran his fingers lightly up and down Trevelyan’s back.

               “I was so worried about you,” Cullen said with a sense of urgency that was unnecessary now but seemed overwhelming before Trevelyan came back. “Barely any word from you in all the months you were away…” Cullen said, softer this time.

               Cullen could feel Trevelyan squirming a bit in his embrace, but he didn’t try to escape it at least. There was a long silence, followed by a muffled, “We got a bit lost several times.”

               He pulled back from Trevelyan to look him in the face. “You got _lost_?” he asked, his voice going high at the last word. Cullen tried to cover it up with a small cough.

               Trevelyan looked a bit sheepish. “It’s kind of confusing in the Storm Coast,” he said.

               Cullen looked at him incredulously. This man – the Herald of Andraste, the leader of the Inquisition, a man feared and respected in equal parts throughout southern Thedas and a mage possessing no small talent – had gotten lost with a party of four in a place he had travelled through countless times.

               “I’m not used to the wilderness,” Trevelyan defended himself, after Cullen’s stare went on for a bit. “And I guess I didn’t think this through but Dorian and Varric are complete city rats and Cassandra is surprisingly bad with directions for a Seeker.” He tried imitating Cassandra’s voice, “I am not a Seeker of the direction, Inquisitor!”

               Cullen couldn’t help himself; he started laughing. The mage actually got Cassandra’s voice and the cadence of her strong Nevarran accent down pat. It was a pretty good imitation, Cullen had to admit.

                Trevelyan grinned at Cullen. He leaned up to get closer to Cullen’s face, muttering a “Sorry,” before kissing Cullen.

               Cullen melted into the kiss. He pulled the mage as close to him as he could, not wanting to let him go anytime soon. Cullen could feel Trevelyan grinning into the kiss when he suddenly felt his hands cupping his arse.

               “It’s been three months,” Trevelyan breathed, rolling his body against Cullen’s.

               Cullen hummed in agreement, busy trying to capture Trevelyan’s mouth in a kiss again. Trevelyan moved a hand to the front of Cullen’s trousers and started to massage his groin area. Cullen grinded into Trevelyan’s hand, his own hands quickly finding their way down to Trevelyan’s arse. The mage pulled down the band of Cullen’s trousers, just enough to reveal his breeches and his semi-hard cock.

               Cullen broke away from Trevelyan, holding his trousers up. Disappointment flashed through Trevelyan’s face but Cullen pulled Trevelyan forwards. He felt his back hit the wall as Trevelyan stumbled after him. Cullen pulled his trousers down himself. The mage smiled, kneeling down and tugging at Cullen’s breeches.

               Trevelyan held Cullen’s erect cock and kissed its tip. Cullen groaned, months of pent-up desire intensifying the pleasure. He buried a hand in Trevelyan’s hair, pushing him down. Trevelyan obliged, mouthing just the tip of Cullen’s cock. He teased and teased mercilessly and Cullen tried bucking up. Trevelyan pushed him back down by his hips, giving Cullen a glance that warned him to stay still.

               He bit his lip, staring down at the sight of the mage’s tongue licking up and down the tip of his cock. He felt a rush of heat go up to the back of his neck at that sight.

               “Please…” he heard a breathy voice, and realized that was his voice pleading.

               The mage looked up again, smiled and then took almost the entire length of Cullen’s cock in his mouth in one go.

               Cullen gasped, unable to breathe for a moment at the sudden sensation.

               Trevelyan held the position, tapping Cullen’s hips, encouraging him to breathe and move. When Cullen finally let out a ragged breath, Trevelyan began to move. Cullen tightened his grip on Trevelyan’s hair and threw his head back, trying really hard to not push against the hand on his hip.

               Eventually, Trevelyan moved his hand away from Cullen’s hip and Cullen knew he had been given permission to move now. He snapped his hips and began a back and forth rhythm with Trevelyan.

               The sensations quickly started building up and Cullen barely managed to mutter, “I’m coming,” before he felt his orgasm hit him hard. He shuddered as he came, his cock still in Trevelyan’s mouth, who was still lightly pumping the base of his cock with his hand.

               Trevelyan swallowed and removed his mouth from Cullen’s cock. He grinned at Cullen, who was still dazed and overwhelmed by the waves of pleasure he just felt.

               The mage took a step back to admire the sight before him. Cullen half-naked and glassy-eyed, slumped against the wall. He leaned in and kissed Cullen.

               Cullen could taste himself in the kiss, but he couldn’t care less, because this was Trevelyan and he was finally back and it was all perfect.

               He slipped his hand into Trevelyan’s trousers and rubbed it against Trevelyan’s cock.

               “My turn,” he murmured into Trevelyan’s ear.

               Trevelyan shivered.

               “I have missed you so,” Trevelyan said again.

              

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to have a whole series of various pairings and the shenanigans they get up to in Skyhold. Also, I usually try to drop little hints about who the next pairing is gonna be or what it's going to be about in the fics. Happy hunting! :)


End file.
